Persona 3 a new beginning
by Darkwolf523
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE PERSONA SERIES. THIS IS A FANFICTION OF THE ORIGINAL GAME


Persona 3 The beginning

On a dark and nighty night, a young man with blue hair and a young lady with red hair arrive at Tasumi Port Island. The young red-haired lady walk behind the blue-haired man, they both walked at the dead of night. The red-head told the blue head that the moon look oddly bigger than it's usually is. The man told her not to worry about it and so they continue to the dorm that they been assign to. They arrive at the dorm, when they enter the dorm; a strange voice reach out and said, " You'll late, I've been waiting for you for a long time. Now if you want to process then please sign your name here. It's a contract. Don't worry, it only say that you will accept your responsibilities…you know the usual stuff." Both of them sign their names. "Arisato, Minato." The blue head said and the red head's name is, "Arisato, Minako." After they signed the contract, the little boy then tells them that no one can escape time, it deliver us to the same end. You can't shut your ears and close your eyes…and so it begins and then he disappear. "Who's there?" A voice came out of the darkness, a girl with blond hair came out and she had a "gun" at her hips. Her motion look likes she's going to pull it out but then another voice came out of the darkness. "Takeba, wait." Everyone turn to see a brown haired woman, she walked down the stairs to greet them,

The brown hair woman walked toward Minato and Minako and said, "I didn't think you two would arrive this late. I am Mitsuru Kirijo and this is Yukari Takeba, She'll be a junior this year; same as you two." Yukari said shyly, "H-hiya." Minato bow his head to them both and his cousin, Minako does the same but then she step back behind her cousin. "Sorry about my cousin. She's shy around strangers that she never met. Isn't that right, Minako?" Minato ask her but then Minako hit his arm. Mitsuru told Takeba to show them to their rooms. Yukari sigh and then she walk up the stairs with them, Minato's room was on the second floor at the end of the hall while Minako's room is on the third floor, next to Yukari's room. Minato had a dream that he was in a blue room, a man with a large nose sat in front of him and a woman in a blue dress was beside the man. The next morning, Yukari and Minako knocked on Minato's door. "Morning. Mitsuru-sempai ask me to walk the both of you to school. Minato nodded his head to Yukari and to his cousin. All three of them left the dorm and took the monorail to Gekkoukan High. "It must be different riding a train to school, not like your old school." Yukari told the Arisatos' teens and then she smile at them. They arrive at Gekkoukan High and Yukari then gave them a warm welcome. "Welcome to Gekkoukan High. Hope you like it." Yukari gave them a tour of the school and then ended at the locks, just near the office. "And this conclude the tour. Any questions before I go?" Yukari ask with a smile. Both of them nodded their head as a no and Yukari took Minako to the main office to talk about her homeroom.

(Minako's Point of view)After leaving her cousin In the lobby, Yukari and Minako arrive to the main office of the school. Yukari walked in first while Minako follows. The only teacher that was there is Mr. Ekoda. "Mr. Ekoda, this is one of the transfer students that arrive from America." Yukari explained. Mr. Ekoda look at the red head and then he ask her for her name. Minako told her name to the teacher and then he look at the class assignment. "Ah yes. Minako Arisato, 11th grade, you live with your cousin and your parents…" Mr. Ekoda stop his sentence there and then he apologize to Minako about her parents. "Well you'll in 2-E. I teach Classic Literature." Minako bow her head and Yukari told her good luck. Mr. Ekoda led Minako to his class and the most of the students seem to look at her, all except for two female students and one male student. Yuko Nishiwaki is one of the smartest girl in class, Rio Iwasaki is the star volleyball player while Takashi Souta is the popular guy in the whole school. Yuko ask Minako on who's the cute boy with blue hair, she assume it's her boyfriend but Minako told her that he's her cousin. Yuko sounded please to hear that because she wants to go out with him but she told Minako to never tell her cousin that.

After the first day of being at Gekkoukan High, Minato and his cousin walked back to the dorm. Minako headed to her room to study for a bit while Minato and Yukari talked for a while until Mitsuru told him that he should sleep early that night. Minato didn't question her but when they were both asleep, Mitsuru and Yukari met up with the chairman inside the control room. "They seem to be sleeping normally but Mr. Chairman, are you sure that one of them is the one?" Mitsuru asked. The chairman nodded his head as a yes. "But we're just spying on them…I feel kind of bad." Yukari started saying but then a voice from the comm link started talking. "I'm on my way back to the dorm…it's a big one." Then everyone was shocked to hear it. "It's one of them, Ahikiko?" The chairman question him. Ahikiko answer with a yes and he started running to the dorm while Yukari and Mitsuru ran downstairs. Ahikiko sat up in front of the door, wounded. "Ahikiko!" Mitsuru yell out, hoping he's alright. Ahikiko told them to don't worry, it's only a scratch but also that they should get ready because here it comes. Mitsurur order Takeba to wake up Minato and Minako and take them to the back door. Yukari follow her orders and she woke them both up, running to the back down but when they came down stairs, the shadow surrounded them; so they ran to the roof top. When they reach the roof top, they thought they were safe but the shadow climb the wall and Yukari was going to protect them but the shadow smack her to the ground and the evoker in front of Minato. Minato picked up the evolver, he thought it was a gun to protect his cousin and Yukari but he had a feeling that he's supposed to put it to his head. He pointed it to his head and then he said, "Per…so…na." With that a flash appear and a spirit with a harp on it's back came out. "Thou am I, and I am thou. I am Orpheus." The spirit said, next thing Minato knows it, Orpheus change into a demon of death; it slaughter the shadow. At the end, it change back into Orpheus. Yukari and Minako ran toward the fallen Minato. Minako shook her cousin, hoping he'll wake up, Mitsuru and Ahkiko-sempai arrive to the roof and told her that Minato just need some rest. They took him to the hospital.

Minato pass out and he enter a dream that he is in the velvet room once again. "Ah, it is so nice to see you again. My name is Igor and it seems that it is Orpheus that have chosen you. A persona is a split personalities of one self, it represent for who you are but if you want to make it even stronger then you must find and form bonds with others around you." Igor said as he tells Minato that he'll see him again later. When Minato woke up, his notice that he have been in the hospital for several days now, sitting beside him is Yukari. "Oh good, you'll finally awake. I was so worry about you." Yukari sounded relieve to see him awake. Minato smile at her but then she said, "You wouldn't be in this mess if I wasn't so scare to protect you but I also have to tell you that I already knew everything about you. I thought to myself that it was wrong to keep things a secret from him but when he wakes up then I'll tell him everything." Minato nodded his head to Yukari and then ask about his cousin, Yukari told him that she was worry about him. When Yukari and Minato was done talking, she left him in his hospital bed, so he can recover from that first night when that shadow came and attack them.

Minato got out of the hospital on Sunday. Mitsuru, Ahikiko, Yukari and Minako welcome Minato back from the Hospital. After they talk about what's going on, about their group called the S.E.E.S and then Minato feels a strange feelings but then he remember that Igor mention something about the more social links he have, the more stronger his personas gets. He receive the fool arcana for the entire group. He went to his room to study and then he went to sleep. Minato walked to Gekkoukan High, Minako's friend; Yuko Nishiwaki, walk up to Minato and ask him out, "M-minato-kun…d-do y-you want to go out w-with me?" Minato look at Yuko, he realize that she is cute and he told her yes, he'll go out with her. After school, Minato treated her to some ramen; they talked for a while and he gained the strength arcana. "I should watch how much I eat. I'm worry that I might get fat. Do you think I eat too much?" Yuko asked Minato. "No, of course not, sweetie. I think you'll fine as you are." Minato reply to her question, he walked Yuko back to her house and he kiss her on the lips. He walked back to the dorm. Back at the dorm, Minako confronted her cousin and told him, "Look cousin, if you hurt Yuko then I'll hurt you. Understand?" Minato shook his head as a yes and went to bed.

The school year was almost over and Yuko was about to cry because she wouldn't be able to see her emo boyfriend. "Yuko-chan, please don't cry. I'm going to miss you too but it won't be forever, we can see each other on our last year together." Minato told his sweet heart but only made it worse for her. She began to cry and the other students, plus the two other girls that kept bullying her, was laughing at her but Minato stepped forward and he told them to leave or things will get ugly. Everyone walked away, Minato wipe the tears off Yuko's face and then he kiss her on the lips; both are hugging. Minato and Yuko hold each other hand and walk to their classes.


End file.
